madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Marksman Arc
Lord Marksman Arc is the sixth and last story arc of Arc Three from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. While Zhcted Civil War is still ongoing due to Tina's successful invasion onto Silesia, Ganelon meanwhile is plotting on summoning Tir Na Fal so he can absorb her powers while feuding with Tigre whose Black Bow is connected with the King of the Magic Bullet. To stop Ganelon's sinister ploy and quelling the civil war that is started by Tina, Tigre and his allies must defeat both Ganelon and Tina in order to bring peace back to Zhcted. It is also the last story arc of the entire series. Prologue 'The Truth of the King of the Magic Bullet Myth' Prior to his departure from Silesia, Tigre met Sofy at a nearby inn where she revealed the truth of the King of the Magic Bullet, which reminded him about Lim's own words from Molsheim Plains. Feeling uneasy, Sofy described her discovery onto the lore and suspecting Tigre as the King of the Magic Bullet. Despite his shock, Tigre continued to hear Sofy's explanation about Tir Na Fal that led to the Demon's sinister ambitions. Sofy then described a goddesses named Zorya who seemly shared some similarities with Tir Na Fal herself, including the paths of either Hero or Demon King. Tigre however declared he would never become the Demon King, much to Sofy's relief while teased him to take her going somewhere once the civil war in Zhcted is over. Chronology 'Sinister Purple Skies' Part 1 The following day since the appearance of the purple skies, combat medics are checking the soldier's illness but fails to find any symptoms, leaving Lebus Army's condition vulnerable. Even worse, Leitmeritz Army is also affected as the first 100 soldiers are seen vomiting, which slowing down Leitmeritz-Lebus Army's departure from leave Boroszlo Plains and forced the army to camp somewhere. Liza and Olga then visit Elen and Lim specifically the latter condition due to her burned injury by Bargren's flames. Whilst bringing some wine, Elen asks her fellow Vanadises in regards of Zagan but neither of the them know where it is. Lim then explains to everyone about her dreams of seeing shadows of Sasha and Fine who told her to go to Zagan. Liza is surprised to hear this but revealing that Zagan is located at the outskirts of Lebus. Part 2 Somewhere at the wilderness, Tigre, while taking his break for his journey to Zagan, is accompanied by two villagers named David and Rena on his hunting trip. During their return from his hunting trip however, they witness a village that is invaded by something sinister which. In order to save many villagers ashe can, Tigre fights against the demons and aiding all of the villagers' evacuation, only to be horrified ee something has invading the village and Tigre is forced fend off the demons and rescuing as much residents as possible. During the Part 3 Elsewhere, having defeated the invading Muozinel Army and traitors, Polesia-Olmutz Army are planning on marching back to Silesia. Sofy and Mila are also shocked to see the purple sky as the Light Vanadis concern, she assumes the phenomenal is related with Tir Na Fa. To make the situation more complicated, both Vanadis receives a report from a messenger about the fall of Silesia, forcing Polesia-Olmutz to rendezvous with Leitmeritz Army instead. During their journey, Sofy and Mila also encounter Titta. Gaspar, Gerard and Damad who made their escape from the capital city According to Titta, she was worried about Tigre because he has left Silesia for more than ten days, so she, along with Gerard, Gaspar and Damad, had to escape Silesia in order to find Tigre. On their way however they were ambushed by nearby bandits, but they were quickly rescued by soldiers from Polesia-Olmutz Army.The process of their escape wasn't easy either. At first, the group tried to find Eugene only them to learn his arrest and worst of all, Silesia was in chaos when Silesia was under attacked by the invading Osterode Army.. Titta then declares her resolve to meet Tir Na Fal while revealing the location to be northwestAccording to both Sofy and Mila, the direction Titta was talking about was located in between Legnica and Lebus, where it was believed that was the main battlefield where Liza, Elen and Fine chose Boroszlo Plains as the battleground.. Believing that said location to be significant, Mila decides to follow Titta with Sofy without their troops. Gaspar and Damad also going to tag along while Gerard chooses to stay with Polesia-Olmutz Army. With that, the group of five rush for the northwest direction to find Tigre. part 4 Silesia is also affected by the purple skies where everyone has becoming sick. 'Tir Na Fal's Descent: Ganelon's Fall and Defeat' Tigre's Confrontation with Ganelon (To be added...) Goddess Possession Limalisha's Ascension as New Vanadis (To be added...) Possessed Titta's Rescue (To be added...) 'Aftermath and Next Plan' (To be added...) 'Formation of the Black Dragon Army' Sofya's Ambush by Valentina Outside Leitmeritz Army's camp, Sofy is strolling outside Leitmeritz Army's camp only for he suddenly hears whispers from Tina about the missing Zaht. This opts her to rush for Leitmeritz Army's camp, only to be severely injured by Tina who then escape after seeing incoming Tigre and his allies. The "Funeral" and Vow of Vengeance (To be added...) 'Eugene Rescue Mission: Tigre's Path to be the King' (To be added...) 'Death of Valentina and Abdication from Ruslan' (To be added...) 'Tigrevurmud Vorn, the new King of Zhcted' 'New Kingdom, New Reign, New Era' Notable Event *Zhcted Civil War **Barbarians Invasion **Eugene Rescue Mission **Battle of Silesia *Tir Na Fal's Descent Story Impact *Ganelon's origins is revealed where he was once a former philosopher prior to his meeting with the late King Charles, who was just a soldier before his rise as the King of Brune. Further revelation also indicating his absorption onto the real Vodyanoy has corrupted his soul, instantly transformed into the demon he is now and becoming an immortal, outliving even King Charles while witnessing the events happening in Brune. *Zagan, an ancient place that is located at northwestern Zhcted which is mentioned by Ganelon's threat letter from the previous arc, finally make an appearance as the former Duke's ritual site for Tir Na Fla's descent. *Ganelon's ritual in summoning Tir Na Fal has causing the skies turn purple which considers as bad omens to come. Fortunately, Tigre and his allies manages to stop Ganelon from bringing the Goddess of Darkness and Death from ascending onto human realm. **Elen and Liza are the first to witness such phenomenon and becoming horrified to see their respective army has becoming mysteriously sick that not even army medic can identify their symptoms. **Sofy and Mila are next and, adding with the news that Silesia has fallen to Tina's control, had to abandon their mission to Silesia. *The defeat and death of Ganelon and Tir Na Fal's departure back to the heavens have drastically changing the entire lives of both Tigre and his allies altogether, with the fossilization of the five Viralts as their cost of defeating Ganelon. ** While not involving in Zhcted's affairs until Tigre's final confrontation against Tina, at least for Brune Ganelon's death has somehow free the troubling kingdom for good this time. ** Now with five Viralts are fossilized and Bargren disappears in order to avoid fossilization, Elen, Lim, Sofy, Mila, Liza and Olga are (temporarily) rendered into merely normal human beings. This means that the not only the Vanadises, while losing their powers, they are also easily injured by anything comes to them, they also had to relying on normal weapons for their future battles. Considering their past experience in various wars and battles. *** Sofy, due to losing Zaht's power, is heavily injured by Tina's ambush during her stroll outside Leitmeritz camp. Her injury is so severe to the point her "funeral" is held and forcing Polesia Army to withdraw from battle. In reality though it is a ruse to fool Tina and she will not be rejoining Tigre and others until the climax of Zhcted Civil War. *Tina's ignorance to see the phenomenon of purple skies and her decision to stick to her plan rather than make amends by assisting Tigre and Vanadises on Boroszlo Plains further fueled Tigre and Vanadis' hatred for her. Tina remain stick to her plan despite Tir Na Fal descend to the Earth and despite Viralt warns her many times, she was ignorant of such warnings. **Additionally, Titta effectively takes Valentina's role as Vanadis of Osterode only until Ganelon is defeated. *The Black Dragon Army is founded by Tigre, Elen, Lim, Mila, Liza, and Olga, which comprises three main armies from Zhcted's respective territories (Leitmeritz, Olmutz and Lebus), and the third coalition army after the Silver Meteor Army and Moonlight Knights despite Tigre is the only Brune citizen to join the army. *The Barbarian Army are introduced as a secondary antagonist after Tina and her accomplice, whose atrocities are similar to other invaders such as Muozinel Army and Sachstein Army, and also the one whom Ilda defeated during a flashback in Urs Arc. Zhcted's civil discord after House Kurtis's destruction and Silesia's chaos however does brings the Barbarian Army's opportunity to invade Zhcted, disregarding either the Black Dragon Army or Osterode Army, only to tbe beaten by the former despite their overwhelming numbers. *Elen's plot as the Vanadis plot to assign someone as their "King" was finally put in place but it is executed in more peaceful ways. Tigre was selected as King from Vanadis allies and none oppose against their decision for it. Originally Elen want to plot with other Vanadis to perform rebellion on Volume 1 to overthrow King Viktor and appoint someone as their "King" but later due to Tigre's wisdom and leadership the Vanadis now appoint Tigre without any disagreement from others that allies with Tigre as their King. Trivia (To be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc 3 Category:Story Arcs